Alone
by WelcomeToMyThoughts
Summary: Rose Wayland goes behind everyone's back with her sister Elizabeth and her sisters boyfriend Everette to take down the nefarious Camille Belcourt. When things take a wrong turn she looks to the leader of the vampires Raphael Santiago for help. The sequel to Love and Death Come as a Pair.


A/N so this is a sequel to my previous story Love and Death Come as Pair. If you haven't read that yet you might want to go do that first. Other than that this story doesn't really take place at any time during the books, maybe sometime after the series end. I'm not really sure.

All Rose could see was darkness. There wasn't even the smallest bit of light. She didn't know how big the room was or even if it was a room to begin with. All Rose could hear was the dull throbbing in her head. Her head felt like it was being compressed. She had been hit in the head during the fight and this was the first time she had woken up since. Rose tried to lift her arms but she felt strong rope holding her down to the cool metal chair. Her legs were in the same predicament.

Rose wasn't sure where Elizabeth and Everette were. She hoped they had made it out alive. Where the plan had gone wrong, she had no idea.

_1 week earlier_

I glanced through the case files as I carried them home. I had just picked them up from the institute and was on my way back to the cabin. Nobody really stuck out in my mind until I got to the final folder. I almost dropped the stack in surprise. The name written on the top in Maryse Lightwoods careful writing was Camille Belcourt. Nobody had ever gotten a case that would stick on her. I opened up the folder and looked at her charges.

Camille was being punished for killing five mundanes. Included in the folder was photos that proved it. I couldn't wait to show Everette and Elizabeth the case. They'd love it as much as I did. This was the most important case we had ever received. I couldn't help but be slightly curious of why it was given to us. We were some of the best shadow hunters their age, but I didn't understand why it was given to them and not someone more important. Regardless, I was happy.

"You're smiling because I'm here, aren't you?" Raphael asked in a smooth, warm voice. I looked up and grinned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had vampire stuff to deal with tonight?" I asked and quickly shut the folder and mixed it in with the others.

"I figured you were much more important," Raphael told me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Any interesting cases?"

I shook my head "not really," I figured not telling him about Camille's case would be a bad idea since he wouldn't let me go after her. Raphael started flipping through the folders curiously. Before I could stop him. His whole body went rigid. I turned back and saw him clenching his teeth. He plucked that case out of the pile and handed me the rest.

"You aren't going after her." Raphael told me sounding adamant. No matter what he said I'd go after this case.

"Why not? Elizabeth, Everette, and I are amazing. The Clave wouldn't let us have this case if they didn't think we could do this." I told him.

"Or maybe they gave I to you because they knew you're the only one stupid enough to actually try it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "We'll plan everything to the last detail. Nothing will go wrong."

"That's not any more comforting." Raphael told me.

"When have our plans gone wrong?" I asked.

"Well maybe that time when you actually got kidnapped and then I almost killed you. " Raphael laughed.

"Yeah, but clearly it all worked out since I'm here now." I said and grinned.

"I don't care. You're going to get yourself killed and I'm not going to let that happen. There is no way I will let you go."

I tilted my head slightly to the side and looked at him. "And how do you plan on stopping me? For half the day you can't go outside."

"I'll tie you up until you get it through your thick skull that this is bad and super dangerous."

"You'd have to catch me first." I told him with a smirk. During the conversation I had edged further away from him.

"That's not that difficult." He said and took a step closer menacingly. Raphael blocked the only exit in the little cabin. Seriously? Why didn't we put in more doors? Raphael took another step closer to me and I ran straight towards him. He looked slightly shocked. I used that to my advantage and a few feet in front of him I dove towards the ground and pushed off on my hands. I did a sort of front flip over top him and grabbed onto the rafters on the ceiling above us. I pulled myself up and hopped along them going towards the door. Raphael was right behind me. He had recovered quickly from the shock.

I got near the end of the rafters ad hopped down. I ran out the door and slammed it behind me. It would give me an extra few seconds. I took off running down the path. I couldn't see anything in the pitch black. I had more of a chance on the path since I wouldn't be able to see in the forest and Raphael would. I could possibly run faster than him and my feet knew this path well. I couldn't see anything; just hear the eerie silence. I couldn't hear Raphael's footsteps. I had no idea if he was right behind me or still at the cabin. I simply ran. I suddenly felt a hand on my back. It curled into a fist taking the straps of my shoulder holster with it. I curved my body back and it slipped off like a backpack.

"Nice try Raphael, but not good enough."

I kept running; never slowing. I had good endurance. I pushed myself further. The institute was only about ten more minutes away. I'd have to make it there without getting caught and I would be safe. Raphael couldn't go inside the institute since it was on holy ground.

"How about now?" Raphael asked. His voice came from in front of me. He was faster than I thought. I couldn't stop myself fast enough and I ran straight into him. It was like hitting a brick wall face first. Raphael's arms wrapped around me loosely yet still held me captive. He chuckled, "You lasted longer than I expected. Now are you going to promise not to go on that mission or do I actually have to tie you up?"

I sighed. "Fine, Raphael, I won't go." It killed to lie to him.

Raphael eyed me warily. I could tell he was wondering if I was telling the truth. He smiled and I knew he believed me, "Thank you." Raphael slid the shoulder holster back onto my back and smiled. We walked back to the cabin together and sat down in the living room. Raphael put in some movie that was supposed to be scary but really wasn't and at some point I must have fallen asleep.


End file.
